Seleste Shatterheart
Master Apothecary Seleste Shatterheart leads the Forsaken organization known as the Hand of Vengeance. She currently has been stationed in the Eastern Kingdoms division, which is a branch designed from the original organization. Seleste is known for her leadership within the Forsaken as a skilled apothecary, and specializes her branch with the chemical weaponry that the previous leader had instilled. Through much hardship and sacrifice, she has allowed the Hand of Vengeance to take part in an alliance group formed by a small selected choice of Horde banners known as "The Viper Treaty". Appearance Seleste's appearance is very distinguished. Her body is always covered from head to toe, hiding her features from plain sight. Though her robes are tightly fitted they add a more ghastly appearance to her frame over flattering. Her feet hardly touch the ground as she values her magical skills in levitation, allowing only the tattered ends of her robe and chains to hang from her person, dragging along as she moves. Her metal talons are a necessity; they contain runes that enable her to use her shadow based powers, allowing her to control them with more ease. Among her person she always has her tools of trade attached to her belt. Scalpels, medical tomes, ceremonial daggers and vials of potions and herbs. She is hardly ever in something other than her religious attire (Necromancer) or apothecary robes. Early Life Given the birth name Lindeyvia Willowsong, her parents were proud to have another installment of their line of light blessed Sin'Dorei to carry out their name. She was named after her great grandmother, Lindeyvia Sunspire. Lindeyvia was brought up from a noble household full of political figureheads and socially accepted. Her family was more dedicated to the lifestyle then the upbringing of their children by their hands. Her parents were hardly in her life, only there to tell her when something was out of sort or done in correctly. Her life was planned out for her, and she was even ordered to marry a general of the blood knight army when they both were of proper age. As she was never allowed to endulge in the usual pleasures of childhood, she was often forced to learn spells of healing and follow the same path in magic and healing as her mother, and her mother before her. She held little interest in keeping up the family history and it was apparent in her mannerisms. Adulthood During Lindeyvia's adulthood years, things spiraled drastically. The brother of her blood knight fiance had staged a dilemma that forced both sides of parents to remove her from the engagement and her household as well. She was banished from the Sin'Dorei community without even a chance to explain herself. Her fiance Ulthar Hallowsun was a very dedicated man to his cause. He fought very hard and always returned to his city of Silvermoon with honor and pride in his hands. His brother Draethen was not a follower of the Light, and his family ignored him for it. The jealously of his brothers success caused him to remove the thing from everyones life that he viewed as the problem- Lindeyvia. So Draethen wooed Lindeyvia, giving her false hope that someone could truly love her for who she was. He promised her a marriage, and that he would confess their unity to their parents as soon as he could. Accidently she became withchild, and when it was suggested Draethor confess their joining he agreed it was the right time. Unfortunately, what he told their families was not that they were together and expected a child. Instead he told them that he found Lindeyvia with another man and that he had caught her behind Ulthar's back and that she was withchild with a random persons offspring. After the child was removed and she had been banished (both done without her consent) she began to take interest in the darker arts. Her anger and depression was her fuel for the forbidden magics. Gift of Undeath Lindeyvia's death was not one that allowed her to rest perminately. Her death was actually the result of petty gang fights that spiraled out of control from Silvermoon City. The day of her death she was outside in the Eversong Woods, speaking with a rogue ally of hers that went by the name of Eilik. Due to his nature in Silvermoon in taking care of the hatecrimes involved in the murder row, he was often targeted for attack. As she was seen speaking with him often in private, it was assumed that she was some sort of object of affection to the others, though she was just a friend looking for company. While in Eversong in the company of her friend Eilik they were approached by two men. One being a sin'Dorei, and the other a tauren death knight. They spoke of issues relating to being watched in Silvermoon, and that an example was necessary for their point to be made. Unfortunately for Lindeyvia, the point to be made was the example of her death. Eilik had tried to fight them off, but failed to no avail. They left him alive so that he could witness her death by the scourged tauren's hands. Unfortunately, he did not just kill her. He instead stored her soul within his rune blade which forced her to return as an Undead herself. Apothecary Years After Lindeyvia had gotten past the depression it was to be an Undead, she focused more on her hatred and fueling anger that burned inside her. She changed her name, like most Forsaken do when reborn and chose the name "Seleste Shatterheart" as she thought it was better suited. After she took on the new persona, she began to study in the arts of alchemy and potion making, while in private she studied the religion she so drastically fell in love with known as Necromancy. During her years of studying she came across another apothecary by the name of Thayrin Chillblight, a man of science who happened to work under the previous leader of The Hand of Vengeance. The two became close friends, and even became romantically involved for a duration of their years. The two now work together in leading the Eastern Kingdoms branch of The Hand of Veneance. Category:Characters Category:Hand of Vengeance